Où se cache la vérité? 1er mensonge
by Alida
Summary: Et si Harry potter avait une soeur ?on ne la jamais vue pourtant tout le monde la connait. Qui est-elle? Rogue seul connait la solution de l'énigme mais...
1. Lettres et serpents à sornettes

Où se cache la vérité ?  
  
Résumé : Et si Harry Potter avait une s?ur ? C'est la première fois qu'on la voit et pourtant tout le monde semble la connaître. Mais qui est-elle réellement (non c'est pas dawn !!!) ? Et surtout.qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Quel est le terrible secret que Rogue n'ose lui avouer  
Il y aura 4 Point de vue (normalement). Harry, Krystal, Marc (mais ki c ti ?) et Rogue.  
  
C'est parti !!!  
  
Harry se redressa lentement. Il était en sueur. Ce cauchemar.il venait de revivre une nouvelle fois la scène atroce qu'il avait dû affronter quelques semaines plus tôt. Malgré tous ces efforts, Cédric était mort.encore. Il se sentait coupable de tout ce qui était arrivé. Chaque soir, il priait le ciel pour que toutes ces images ne reviennent plus le hanter. Cela ne changeait rien. Les rêves qu'ils faisaient différaient légèrement de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. D'abord il voyait Cédric. Il le voyait, pleurant, le supplier de l'aider mais Harry ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était cloué au sol par une douleur atroce, il s'entendait gémir et lancer un vague « tiens bon » en se tenant le front. Quand il ouvrait les yeux, il ne voyait que des masses informes se tenir devant lui mais il percevait ensuite le son d'une chute, le son d'un corps qui s'effondre pour ne plus jamais se relever. Puis les rires des mangemorts, les moqueries de Voldemort :  
  
« Tu ne vaux rien Potter, tu n'as même pas été capable d'empêcher sa mort. Minable, incapable. Ce garçon est mort par ta faute. Tu veux vraiment savoir ? C'est toi qui l'a tué pas moi.  
  
Cédric se mêlait lui aussi au dialogue.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé Harry ? Je l'aurais fait, moi, à ta place »  
  
Harry tentait de se redresser mais ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids. Même de la guimauve aurait eu une consistance plus solide que ce qui lui servait de membres inférieurs. Quand ses parents apparaissaient et l'accusaient à leur tour, il sentait que sa tête pourrait exploser. Tout se mettait à tourner et il se réveillait.  
  
Harry regarda son réveil : 4h30. Il n'avait plus sommeil et rien n'aurait pu changer cela. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons et quand il les eut trouvées, les mit sur son nez. Une larme avait coulée sur sa joue mais il l'essuya rapidement d'un revers de la manche de son pyjama. Il se glissa lentement hors des draps en prenant soin de ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques pour ne pas réveiller sa s?ur. A en juger par les petits sons qu'elle émettait, elle aussi devait avoir un sommeil agité. Il remit soigneusement la couette sur sa s?ur de façon à ce que seule sa tête dépasse. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Personne ne lui avait encore écrit pour son anniversaire mais il se doutait que les hiboux et les chouettes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et attendit. Deux chats se battaient en bas de la rue. Il les observa un moment espérant, sans trop y croire, que l'un deux pourrait être Mc Gonagall venu l'arracher lui et sa s?ur aux Dursley. Les deux félins s'échappèrent rapidement quand une nuée de hiboux et de chouettes déboulèrent dans le ciel noir. Harry sourit, il se releva et se pencha sur sa s?ur. Il la secoua doucement :  
  
« Krystal.Krystal, réveille-toi. On a du courrier, chuchota Harry  
  
Krystal émergea des couvertures, l'air bougon et sa longue coiffure blonde pouvant facilement rivaliser, en terme de besoin d'être peigné, avec celle de son frère.  
  
-Mmmh.pourquoi on reçoit toujours en plein milieu de la nuit ?  
  
Harry haussa les épaules et retourna près de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Quatre hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Un oiseau aux plumes chatoyantes les suivaient de près.  
  
-Par qui on commence ?  
  
Krystal était maintenant fin réveillée et un léger sourire s'esquissait sur ces lèvres.  
  
-Comme tu veux.  
  
-Peut-être par la lettre de Sirius alors. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles », proposa t-elle.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et s'approcha de l'oiseau au plumage tapageur. L'oiseau bonda le torse fièrement et tendit sa patte.ce qui n'était pas du tout du goût d'Hedwige. Le garçon déplia la lettre et se colla contre sa s?ur pour qu'elle puisse lire elle aussi.  
  
Harry, Krystal,  
  
Une fois de plus, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là à votre anniversaire mais le c?ur y est. Je suis chez Remus depuis le début des vacances qui lui aussi a pensé à votre anniversaire. Il sera de retour à Poudlard pour la nouvelle année scolaire. Dumbledore à pensé qu'il était plus prudent, par les temps qui courent de nommer un professeur compétent au poste de DCFM.  
  
Krystal simula silencieusement un « yes » de bonheur. Harry rit avant de reprendre sa lecture.  
  
Mon cadeau est pour vous deux. Il sera aussi utile à l'un qu'à l'autre.  
  
Krystal se pencha pour récupérer le petit paquet entouré de papier kraft et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Le paquet contenait un vieux journal intime. Krystal lança un regard intrigué à son frère.  
  
Ce journal a appartenu à votre mère. Remus l'avait précieusement gardé. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps qu'il vous revienne. Seul ses enfants peuvent l'ouvrir. Vous serez donc les seuls à savoir ce qui ce trouve là dedans.  
  
J'espère vous revoir très bientôt  
  
Amitiés, Sniffle  
  
P.S : quelque chose me dit que vous n'aurez plus besoin de supporter vos moldus encore très longtemps.  
  
Krystal fit mine de sauta de joie et Harry eu du mal à ne pas l'imiter. Heureusement pour eux les ronflements de Dudley étaient trop bruyants pour que quiconque puissent les entendre.  
  
Soudain, Krystal s'effondra par terre. Paniqué, Harry plongea pour la récupérer. Son inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux. Pas Voldemort, pas maintenant ! ! ! Le grognement qu'émit Krystal le rassura quelque peu. Elle brandit le poing et Harry se demanda si elle n'était pas devenue folle. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le minuscule hiboux de Ron qu'il comprit. Krystal se releva en tenant toujours Coq fermement.  
  
« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'ouvrir la lettre de Ron avant que ce hiboux ne me prenne définitivement pour un punching-ball. »  
  
Le petit hiboux hulula de contentement.  
  
Quelques lettres plus tard, les jumeaux avaient reçu tout un lot de farces et attrapes de la part de Ron et des cookies de Hagrid (en réalités, les cookies se rapprochaient plus de pierres que de gâteaux). Ron leur avait dit que pour le retour de Voldemort, tout était drôlement calme. A l'entendre, il venait de passer l'été le plus ennuyeux de sa vie. Il n'avait rien de spécial à raconter sinon que sa mère lui interdisait de sortir (ce qui était encore plus ennuyeux). Hagrid avait battu son record de lettre la plus courte. Il y disait très vaguement qu'il était en voyage on ne sait où.  
  
Hermione par contre avait écrit une lettre si longue que Harry cru qu'elle leur avait envoyer sa rédaction sur les « potions paralysantes et leurs antidotes ». Elle racontait sur la première page, les moindres détails de son séjour en Bulgarie (Comment Krum lui avait offert une fleur du col de Liradas, comment les antiques sorciers bulgares l'avaient passionnée, comment.). Sur les trois autres pages, elle exprimait son plaisir et sa surprise (ben voyons) d'avoir été nommée préfète. Elle avait offert à Harry un assortiment de fournitures magiques de bureau (gomme effaçant toutes encre possibles, plumes incassables, encriers odorants.) et à Krystal, le dernier CD des Bizarr's sisters.  
  
Il ne restait maintenant plus que la lettre de Poudlard. Krystal s'en désintéressa complètement et prit dans ses mains le livres de Sirius. Elle en caressa la couverture et le regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et de plaisir. Harry prit néanmoins la lettre, histoire de savoir quelles fournitures il leur faudrait. Il regarda vaguement les deux premières feuilles mais quand son regard tomba sur la dernière il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Incapable de dire un mot, il donna une violente tape sur l'épaule de sa s?ur et lui mit la page entre les mains sans écouter ses protestations. Quelques minutes plus tard, il étaient tout les deux en train de valser gaiement. C'était à peine s'ils n'allaient pas se mettre à vénérer le mot de Dumbledore. Trop heureuse, Krystal le relu mais cette fois, sans se soucier de parler doucement.  
  
Comme vous ne le savez que trop bien, Voldemort est de retour et il devient trop dangereux de vous laissez chez les Dursley. Ce qui pourrait, de plus, les mettre eux aussi en danger. Il a donc été décidé qu'un professeur de confiance viendrait vous chercher le 1er août avec pour mission de vous ramener à Poudlard. Par mesure de sécurité, le professeur décidera lui même du moyen de transport utilisé.  
  
Sincèrement  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Krystal fit une petite révérence quand elle eu finit de relire la lettre et Harry applaudit en faisant semblant de siffler. Krystal fronça les sourcils et lança à son frère :  
  
« Au fait.à ton avis, c'est qui le professeur de confiance ?  
  
-Peut-être Mc Gonagall. Si il n'a pas confiance en elle, je ne vois pas en qui il peut avoir confiance.  
  
-Je ne crois pas. Pendant l'été, le directeur et le sous-directeur ont pour tâche de renouveler tous les sorts de protection du château et de veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'intrusions.  
  
-Je croyais que Rusard s'en occupait, demanda Harry  
  
-Tu vois Rusard faire un sortilège que seul un mage noir extrêmement puissant puisse détruire ?demanda Krystal calmement  
  
-Vu sous cet angle.Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?  
  
-Quand tu as pour meilleure amie l'histoire de Poudlard version parlante, forcément tu retiens deux ou trois petites choses.  
  
Harry sourit et reprit.  
  
-D'accord, donc pas Mc Gonagall. Dommage. A qui tu penses ?  
  
-Personne en particulier. Tant que ce n'est pas Trelawnay.  
  
-Trelawnay !!! Il manquerait plus que ça. Si c'est pour entendre toutes les 5 secondes Oh mon dieu vous allez mourir, ce sera sans moi. Pourquoi pas Rogue pendant que tu y est ? lança Harry dégoûté.  
  
-Tiens, c'est une idée.  
  
Harry regarda sa s?ur avec incrédulité. Il comprit qu'il allait avoir droit à un petit sketch quand elle prit une petite voix très aigu  
  
-Oh, bonjour professeur Rogue !!! Qu'elle joie de vous revoir !!! C'est tellement gentil à vous d'être passé. Nous sommes ravis de quitter un enfer pour en trouver un autre. Je suis sûre qu'avant d'être arrivés à Poudlard, on aura l'assurance d'avoir définitivement perdu la coupe des 4 maisons. Ce sera la première fois que Griffondor démarrera le trimestre avec un score négatif.  
  
Après que son speech soit terminé, elle continua en reprenant un timbre de voix normal  
  
-Non, franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se dérangerait pour nous. En plus, tu as bien entendu Dumbledore ? Rogue est en mission cet été.  
  
-Lupin !!!  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Mais bien sûr c'est ça !  
  
-Elémentaire mon cher, dit Krystal avec un petit geste de la main, mais encore ? Tu pourrais t'expliquer ?  
  
-Lupin, enfin Remus. Maintenant il est prof et Dumbledore a toute confiance en lui !!! Peut-être qu'il passe nous prendre en retournant au collège.  
  
Le visage de Krystal s'illumina.  
  
-Génial, à demain Lupin !!!  
  
-Tu ne vas pas te mettre à faire des rimes plus bêtes que Malfoy ? s'exclama Harry avec des yeux comme des billes.  
  
Krystal épousseta sa chemise de nuit et eu un petit rire gêné.  
  
-Désolée, je crois que Colin déteint un peu sur moi. Cela dit en passant, quel pot de colle ! »  
  
Harry secoua la tête et regarda sa s?ur retourner contempler le journal intime de leur mère. Il savait qu'elle avait peur. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui montrer que tout ce qui s'était passé l'angoissait. Il la connaissait bien trop pour pouvoir croire à ses mensonges. La nuit dernière, il avait entendu Krystal sangloter dans son oreiller. Bien sûr, jamais il ne lui avouerait qu'il ne dormait pas ce soir là. Elle riait et plaisantait maintenant mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer à son frère qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle l'avait toujours jeté, plus ou moins gentiment, quand il commençait à jouer au grand frère bien attentionné. Pourquoi étaient-ils morts si tôt ?  
  
Il venait de claquer la portière de la voiture quand il entendit des cris et des rires s'élever de la maison. Il jeta un coup d'?il à la voiture des Dursley, une magnifique BMW noire. Même à l'arrêt, on pouvait croire qu'elle roulait à cent à l'heure. Lui, avec sa petite Austin bleu outremer semblait bien ridicule. Les sièges n'étaient plus en très bon état mais au moins ils étaient propres. Quand il avait claqué la portière, il s'était demandé si elle n'allait pas lui rester dans les mains. Mais après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal. Quelle importance que sa voiture ait l'air d'un tonneau avec des roues. Elle ne lui était pas indispensable.pour le peu qu'il s'en servait.  
  
Il avança vers l'immense maison en ayant la ferme intention de prendre les enfants et de partir illico. Pas question de s'attarder, de toutes façons, il serait certainement très mal accueilli. Il s'apprêtait à saisir la poignée de la porte quand celle ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Il eu tout juste le temps de se pousser pour ne pas recevoir une Krystal en larmes de plein fouet. Suivait derrière, un garçon brun lui hurlant de s'arrêter et une sorte d'hippopotame à deux pattes gloussant comme une dinde sur ses talons. Il regarda, bouche bée, le curieux trio s'échapper vers l'arrière-cour. Il se releva tant bien que mal et avança rapidement vers les trois adolescents. Il assista à une scène que l'on pourrait qualifier de folklorique. Krystal se tortillait dans tous les sens en agitant hystériquement les bras. Son frère essayait, en vain, de la calmer. La chose qu'il avait d'abord prise pour un hippopotame se trouva être un garçon plié en deux et se roulant par terre tant il riait. La fille hurlait :  
  
« .enlève moi ça ! Enlève moi ça ! Je t'en prie ! AAAHHHH  
  
-Attends, reste calme, ne bouge pas où je ne pourrais jamais le récupérer. Où il est ? criait Harry en tentant de couvrir les cris de sa s?ur pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.  
  
-Dans mon dos ! Dépêche toi !!! T'attends qu'il me morde ! Parle lui !  
  
-T'es marrante, toi. Tourne toi et ne bouge pas. Tu lui fais peur ! ordonna le garçon  
  
-Et moi ! Tu crois qu'il me fait QUOI !!! rugit sa s?ur.  
  
Toujours par terre, l'autre garçon, se mit à taper des poings sur le sol en riant de plus belle. La fureur de Krystal ne fit qu'empirer et quand elle tenta d'avancer vers lui pour lui envoyer, au choix, une baffe ou une remarque cinglante, elle ripa sur l'herbe humide, se rattrapa à son frère et tous deux atterrirent dans une flaque de boue fraîchement créée lors de la dernière pluie. Excédé, Harry essaya de jeter une poignée de boue à son cousin mais il ne réussi qu'à glisser et à s'enliser encore plus. Entre- temps ce qui était précédemment dans le dos de Krystal était descendu dans la flaque. Lorsqu'il le virent, les traits du visage de Krystal se crispèrent tandis qu'Harry attrapait le serpent. Dudley se tu et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer. Quand il entendit son cousin se mettre à émettre des sifflements, il prit peur. Ce son n'avait rien d'humain. Lorsque le serpent s'avança vers lui, il devint livide et couru vers la cuisine (sa graisse ballottant d'un côté à l'autre de son corps).  
  
Une fois le serpent parti, Krystal souffla et enfouie sa tête dans ses mains. Harry, mal à l'aise, l'enlaça de ses bras. Elle parla, la voix entre- coupée de sanglots.  
  
-Pourquoi a t-il fallu que j'ai la phobie des serpents ? Regarde, j'ai eu l'air parfaitement ridicule.  
  
-C'est une chance que tu ne te sois pas évanouie quand on a battu le basilic en deuxième année, tenta de plaisanter Harry.  
  
-Il était tellement énorme que je ne me rendait plus vraiment compte que c'était un serpent. Quand je pense que Dudley à réussi à se faire offrir des serpents pour son anniversaire. Quelle horreur !!! Dès que je vois un serpent, je ne suis plus moi-même. Je panique comme c'est pas permis. Je suis ridicule, répéta t-elle  
  
-Non, nous somme ridicules. Je ne suis pas sûr que patauger dans la boue soit bon pour notre image, dit doucement Harry.  
  
-Euh., Krystal regarda autour d'elle et éclata de rire. Son frère se remit sur ses pieds et lui tendit la main. Il la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui conseilla d'aller se laver avant l'arrivée de Remus. Krystal étouffa un petit rire nerveux et avança quand son frère lui donna une tape affectueuse dans le dos. Alors qu'ils allaient tourner à l'angle de la maison, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec.  
  
-Professeur Rogue ? s'étrangla la jeune fille.  
  
C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu rencontrer dans cet état, les larmes aux yeux, les cheveux dans tous les sens et le corps totalement recouvert de boue. Rogue s'en doutait bien. Néanmoins, il avait lui même honte de se présenter à eux avec des vêtements moldus choisis par Dumbledore. Il portait une chemise bleu ciel ornée de feuilles de palmiers et un pantalon blanc qui traînait par terre.  
  
Ils restèrent quelques instants à se dévisager quand un cri s'éleva de la maison. Krystal plaqua sa main contre sa bouche tandis que son frère se frappait le front. Il murmurèrent d'une même voix.  
  
-On est très mal.  
  
Rogue leur lança un regard inquisiteur. Krystal se décida à expliquer la situation à son professeur.  
  
-Si vous ne saviez pas que c'était une maison de dingues ici, vous n'allez pas tarder à le découvrir.  
  
Harry jeta un regard plein de reproches à sa s?ur mais quand une louche lancée depuis la cuisine par la tante Pétunia vint frôler son épaule, il fut bien obliger d'acquiescer vigoureusement. Voyant qu'elle avait manqué sa cible, la tante Pétunia sortit dans le jardin et avança rageusement vers le petit groupe.  
  
-Si je vous reprend à menacer mon pauvre Dudley, siffla la tante Pétunia, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas une simple louche qui viendra à votre encontre.  
  
Elle se retourna vers le professeur Rogue et dit d'une voix glaciale :  
  
-Nous n'avons besoin de rien, allez-vous en !  
  
-Euh.tante Pétunia, c'est le professeur de.  
  
-QUOI ! ! ! coupa t-elle. Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Alors cherchez vos affaires et partez. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'on a que ça à faire de vous surveillez à chaque seconde.  
  
Le visage de Krystal s'empourpra et eut pour effet de s'attirer un coup de coude de la part de son frère qui n'échappa pas à l'?il vigilant de Rogue.  
  
-On y va ma tante. Viens Kryss.  
  
-Juste le temps de se débarbouillé un peu et on libère le plancher, marmonna Krystal.  
  
-Comment ? Pas question, vous prenez vos affaires et c'est tout ! Deux bizarreries ça suffit largement ici, pas besoin de rajouter un troisième larron.  
  
-Laisse tomber Harry, c'est une 2L2PH, lança Krystal  
  
Harry s'efforça de ne pas sourire en se pinçant la lèvre et fit dans son dos le décompte du temps qui leur restait avant de s'enfuir en courant.  
  
-Je suis une quoi ? questionna la tante  
  
-Une Lanceuse de Louche Professionnel Particulièrement Hargneuse, » renseigna Harry.  
  
N'attendant pas la réaction de leur tante, les jumeaux s'enfuirent en courant. Harry jeta néanmoins un coup d'?il par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir la tante écumer de rage. Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, semblait partager entre l'appréhension et l'impatience.  
  
Le professeur Rogue, particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, se tenait dans le grand salon des Dursley. L'oncle Vernon, voulant assurer la sécurité de sa famille, avait dans la main une vieille Winchester qui était à deux doigts de tomber en poussière au moindre mouvement. La tante Pétunia avait fait du thé mais n'en avait pas proposé au professeur. Elle en avait servi une tasse à son mari qui l'avait bu sans quitter Rogue des yeux. Dudley, lui, avait disparu.  
  
Severus poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Si les Potter voulaient bien se dépêcher ! Il tortilla ses doigts et se retint de lancer un sort bien senti à M Dursley. Harry apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'oncle Vernon posa son regard violacé sur lui. Il lâcha :  
  
« C'est pas trop tôt ! Où est l'autre peste ?  
  
-Ma s?ur, corrigea Harry, est au premier. Je voulais savoir où on devait mettre nos valises avant qu'elle ne descende la sienne.  
  
-Dans le coffre de la voiture tout simplement, dit Severus sans sentiments.  
  
Harry ne savait plus qui fusiller du regard. Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion quand un énorme bruit retentit dans l'escalier. Dudley surgit dans la pièce plus pâle que la mort. Rogue fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il se précipita vers la source du bruit suivi de près par Harry qui venait de reprendre ses esprits. En arrivant, ils découvrirent une Krystal sans dessus-dessous et une valise écrasées contre le mur faisant face aux escaliers. Les deux hommes restèrent interloqués jusqu'à ce qu'arrive M Dursley. Le visage de celui ci devint si rouge qu'on aurait pu faire cuire deux ?ufs sur ses joues. Il explosa.  
  
-La valise !!! La valise de tante Eglantine ! Elle est fichue !  
  
-Moi je vais bien, merci. C'est gentil de demander ! grogna Krystal  
  
Harry aida sa s?ur à se relever et sentant la tension monter, lui proposa de venir avec lui pour charger les valises. L'oncle Vernon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Quand la jeune fille passa à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa par le bras et la repoussa vers le mur.  
  
-Explications ! TOUT DE SUITE !!! rugit l'oncle  
  
-Très simple. La poignée de ma valise a lâché, répondit-elle sans se laisser démonter, et le poids m'a entraîné dans l'escalier que j'ai dévalé sur le dos. Content ?  
  
-Pourquoi as tu jeté cette valise dans les escaliers ?  
  
Krystal se figea. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Severus commença à taper du pied en signe d'impatience. Harry sentit la colère bouillonner en lui.  
  
-Mais bien sûr.Vous voulez savoir ? J'ai d'abord lancé ma valise dans les escaliers et puis comme je trouvais que ça n'avait pas fait suffisamment de bruit je m'y suis jeté moi-même. J'ai pu par, la même occasion, me donner un bref aperçu des montagnes russes. QU'EST CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ ??? s'emporta Krystal.  
  
-Il faut toujours se méfier des gens dans ton genre ! Il peuvent être capables des pires horreurs.tous des malades, des timbrés.  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui tient une carabine en ce moment alors qui est le plus timbré de nous deux, cela reste à.  
  
CLAC  
  
Krystal fit un pas en arrière quand la main de son oncle la frappa au visage. Elle avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et elle n'avait pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle était encore sonnée quand elle entendit son frère se mettre à hurler.  
  
-Je vous interdis de toucher à ma s?ur !!!  
  
-Laissez Potter, chuchota Rogue.  
  
Harry l'observa comme il aurait regardé un éléphant rose dansant le cha-cha- cha. Rogue n'avait pas moufté depuis le début de la dispute mais en cet instant, il avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante. Harry, un peu inquiet, recula. Il se rapprocha de sa s?ur et attendit. Le professeur reprit.  
  
-Il me semble évident, miss, que votre oncle pense que cela à toujours été un plaisir pour vous que de se jeter dans les escaliers pour ensuite se prendre une gifle. Félicitations Monsieur, même moi je n'ai jamais traité mes élèves de cette façon. Vous avez certainement dû vous entraînez souvent pour arriver à un résultat si parfait.  
  
M Dursley avait eu un sursaut quand le professeur s'était adresser à lui. Tremblant, il releva sa Winchester et la pointa sur Rogue en essayant vainement de lui faire peur. Severus n'y prêta même pas attention et souleva légèrement sa chemise pour que l'oncle Vernon puisse voir la baguette magique dépasser de sa poche.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à être armé ici et à moins que vous ne vous décidiez pas vous-même de baisser ce fusil je vais être contraint de vous le prendre de force. La politesse se perd par ici.  
  
-Ce.ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'apprendre les bonnes manières et vous n'allez pas non plus m'apprendre à élever ces nains ! balbutia l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Le professeur Rogue fut tellement surpris qu'il en oublia de répondre. Il saisit sa baguette et fit s'envoler le fusil de M Dursley qui lui atterrit dans la main. Dès que l'arme eu touché sa peau, elle fondit. Rogue s'adressa ensuite aux deux jumeaux.  
  
-Et vous dépêchez-vous de mettre vos bagages dans la voiture. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la nuit ici.  
  
-Il n'y a plus de poignée, articula Krystal.  
  
Elle avait au creux de la paume la petite poignée de cuir.  
  
-Il va falloir m'aider à la porter à moins que.  
  
-Hors de question d'utiliser la magie à l'extérieur !  
  
-Mais on pourrait prendre la cape.  
  
-Débrouillez-vous toute seule, j'attendrais dans la voiture. »  
  
Le professeur, après avoir replacé sa baguette, se dirigea vers la sortie. Bientôt, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent coincés entre un oncle Vernon déchaîné et une valise mitée et capricieuse. L'oncle laissait échapper de temps en temps une expression du genre « Quelle honte » ou « plus de ça chez moi »  
  
Harry se baissa et attrapa un côté de la valise pendant que sa s?ur prenait l'autre. Ils soulevèrent la valise. Ils l'échappèrent d'abord une première fois, puis une deuxième. A la troisième, l'oncle Vernon, n'y tenant plus, prit la valise et la balança par la porte restée ouverte.  
  
Dehors, Rogue assistait à une scène qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. La valise était arrivée quelques mètre devant la voiture. Décidément, on aimait bien larguer toutes sortes d'objets dans cette maison. Dépité, il klaxonna.  
  
Harry et Krystal allaient suivre le même trajet que leur bagage quand l'oncle empoigna Krystal par le col. Harry se précipita pour venir en aide à sa s?ur mais celle-ci leva la main. Elle lui dit doucement :  
  
« Nargo eft giya tabt*  
  
L'oncle Vernon la secoua et en profita pour lui postillonner dessus.  
  
-N'utilise plus jamais ce langage de sauvages dans MA maison, sous MON toit !!!  
  
-Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est notre langue, protesta le jeune garçon.  
  
Harry resta quelques minutes à la regarder mais il partit sous un regard insistant. Toutefois, il n'oublia pas de dire à sa s?ur de faire attention et de se méfier de l'autre vieux pruneau. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna tristement. Il avait l'impression de l'abandonner. Il ramassa la valise et la porta à bout de bras en maudissant le professeur Rogue qui le regardait tranquillement sans lever le petit doigt. Harry tapa à la vitre arrière pour que Rogue daigne enfin lui ouvrir le coffre. Il mit la valise de sa s?ur à côté de la sienne (en se demandant comment elle était arrivée là. Il ne se rappelait pas l'y avoir placée ) et alla s'installer sur le siège arrière en jetant par moment un regard courroucé au professeur. Ils n'attendirent pas très longtemps.  
  
Severus pianotait sur le volant et observait en même temps un moldu qui tondait son gazon dans le rétro-viseur. Quelle méthode primitive ! Les moldus ne pourraient pas vivre sans leurs machines électrique ou imbéciles (ou les deux). Quand toutes les vitres du 4, rue Privet Drive éclatèrent en mille morceaux, il sursauta sur son siège et plissa les yeux. D'imposantes fumées vertes et bleues s'échappaient de tous les orifices. Krystal apparu sur le perron. Elle avançait rageusement. Severus rit intérieurement « ça n'a pas dû se passer comme prévu ». La portière s'ouvrit à la volée quand Krystal arriva devant. Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture, son visage affichait une profonde haine pour les occupants de cette maison. La voiture démarra. Elle éclata en sanglots quand la voiture eut franchi son premier kilomètre. Harry qui n'avait ouvert la bouche jusqu'à lors, s'approcha de sa s?ur, lui prit les mains et murmura :  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il t'ont fait ?  
  
-A moi rien.  
  
Harry plongea ses yeux vert dans ceux bleus profonds de Krystal. Elle renifla.  
  
-Tu te rappelle de cette histoire de tare ?  
  
-Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont repris ça ?  
  
-Tu crois qu'ils se seraient gênés ? L'oncle Vernon m'a passé un savon pas possible pour je ne sais trop quoi et la tante Pétunia.  
  
Les doigts de Krystal se resserrèrent écrasant joliment ceux de son frère. Il ne fit aucun geste et écouta attentivement.  
  
-Elle m'a sorti le couplet le plus abject que j'ai jamais entendu sur maman, continua t-elle, tout d'un souffle.  
  
Severus sursauta une nouvelle fois mais plus violemment. Il se cogna au plafond bas de la voiture et poussa un juron silencieux.  
  
-C'est elle qui a repris l'histoire de la tare, enchaîna Krystal sans prêter attention à la réaction étrange de son professeur. Elle l'a traitée de monstre et de créature. A l'entendre, papa était marié avec un chien. C'était horrible et j'ai.j'ai craqué.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas dû les écouter. Tu sais bien qu'ils sont inhumains. Même lui, fit Harry en montrant Rogue d'un signe de tête, ne serait pas aussi cruel. Euh non attends.si.il le serait peut être.  
  
Il ne s'était même pas soucier de baisser la voix. Krystal sourit et serra son frère dans ses bras.  
  
-Liec aru cassim  
  
-Arrête de parler comme ça. Il faut qu'on cesse d'utiliser ce langage.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'énerve. Ce langage, c'est nous qui l'avons inventé pour nous amuser après tout. Et puis c'est très pratique.Tu voudrais qu'une certaine personne ait l'occasion de savoir tout ce que l'on dit pour pouvoir l'utiliser à notre dépend pour faire rire ces Serpentards pendant ces cours ? questionna Krystal.  
  
-Alors, ark polia sicma.  
  
Severus soupira. Ca allait être agréable comme voyage. Deux personnes qui s'exprime dans un langage incompréhensible et qui le détestent plus que lui- même. Il se racla la gorge.  
  
-Miss Potter ?  
  
Krystal releva la tête et regarda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils  
  
-Savez-vous le trajet que nous allons emprunter pour aller à Poudlard ?  
  
-Non, répondit simplement Krystal sans savoir où il voulait en venir.  
  
-Alors pourriez-vous me laisser conduire ?  
  
Krystal rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait diriger la voiture, sans même s'en rendre compte, depuis leur départ du 4, rue Privet Drive. Elle se calma et la voiture ralentit. Le professeur put enfin mettre et tourner la clé de contact. Il réprimanda la jeune fille.  
  
-Miss Potter, si j'ai choisi d'utiliser une voiture, c'était pour ne pas que l'on se fasse repérer. Si maintenant vous utilisez la magie pour rouler, tout ce que j'aurais fait n'aura servi à rien.  
  
-Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas utilisé la poudre de cheminette ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
-Voldemort s'est emparé du réseau de cheminées.  
  
-QUOI ??? s'étranglèrent les deux adolescents.  
  
-Si nous utilisons la poudre, ils seront capables de nous déviez de Poudlard et on foncera droit dans la gueule du loup.  
  
-Je croyais qu'au contraire il s'était tenu tranquille ? risqua Harry.  
  
-Peu de gens sont au courant de ça et le ministre refuse de faire circuler l'information. Quel imbécile ! Si vous n'avez plus de questions j'aimerais assez que vous vous taisiez. »  
  
Harry fut stoppé dans son élan par cette remarque acerbe.  
  
Décidément, ça allait être un long voyage. 


	2. Voyage et bonne humeur

Voyage et bonne humeur  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont réviewer ! ! !  
  
Je pense que je posterais un chapitre toutes les semaines. J'ai assez de mal à jongler entre le lycée et cette histoire mais promis, il y aura toujours un chapitre par semaine ! Cette semaine pas de bol, j'ai eu un contrôle tous les jours (les profs se sont certainement donnés le mot) et hier.CLAC.contrôle de math !!!  
  
Je suis désolée, je n'ai peut être pas été très claire sur l'histoire. Il faut considérer que Krystal a toujours été là et qu'elle n'a jamais quitté son frère. Elle est rentré en même temps que lui a Poudlard et tout ce qu'il a fait, elle l'a fait avec lui.  
  
C'est en tout cas ce que croient Harry, Ron et tous ceux qui la connaissent. Pour eux elle a toujours existé. Ne vous en faites pas, j'expliquerais d'où que c'est ti qu'elle sort dans un prochain chapitre (mais pas tout de suite). Pour l'instant il faut juste considérer qu'elle existe.  
  
Résumé : Le professeur Rogue vient d'arracher Harry et Krystal aux Dursley à leur plus grande joie..Hein ?.Oh !.Harry vient de me dire qu'il aurait préféré se couper le pied plutôt que de revoir Rogue.Bon bah alors..  
  
MAINTENANT C'EST PARTI  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ils roulaient déjà depuis plus d'une heure. La tête de Krystal ballottait tandis qu'elle commençait à s'endormir. Son frère, lui, regardait les paysages apparaissant à la vitre (en ce moment, ils étaient bloqués dans les embouteillages à la sortie de Little Whinning)  
  
Le professeur était calme. Harry ne voyait pas son visage mais il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas être heureux d'être coincé là. Il décida d'engager la conversation Ce silence pesant le démoralisait. Il préférait que son professeur s'énerve contre lui plutôt qu'il ne dise rien. Au collège, ne pas entendre Rogue était très mauvais signe (bien pire que tous les signes que le professeur Trelawney pouvait interpréter). Harry n'aurait pas réellement su expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à parler mais il le fit quand même :  
  
« Euh.Professeur ?  
  
Krystal releva soudainement la tête, tout à fait réveillée. Rogue émit un grognement que Harry prit pour un oui.  
  
-Quand est ce qu'on arrive ?  
  
Krystal pouffa de rire mais se passa de tout commentaire. Elle savait que son frère le prendrait mal (surtout devant Rogue). Néanmoins elle ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer son frère, si attentionné, faisant attention au moindre détail.(bref se comporter en vraie mère poule pour elle) devenir tout d'un coup un petit gamin trépignant d'impatience à l'idée d'aller quelque part. Harry, lui, déglutit quand il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de demander à son sévère professeur de potions. Il se racla la gorge et reformula sa question plus intelligemment :  
  
-Je veux dire.combien de temps il nous faudra pour arriver à Poudlard ?  
  
-Pendant une minute, Potter, j'ai cru que vous alliez vous mettre à sucer votre pouce, railla Rogue.  
  
-La politesse aurait voulu que vous répondiez à ma question, s'enflamma Harry.  
  
Il y eu un court instant durant lequel personne ne dit rien. Krystal s'enfonça dans son siège et poussa un gémissement. Elle n'allait pas tarder à assister à un « règlement de compte à OK Corral ». Il ne lui restait plus qu'à compter les points. Qui du professeur Rogue ou de son frère allait remporter le prix de la réplique la plus cinglante ?  
  
-Si cela ne vous convient pas , je ne vous retiens pas. Descendez donc de cette voiture et trouvez Poudlard tout seul. Vous avez de la chance, nous sommes à l'arrêt. Vous n'abîmerez pas votre célèbre visage en sortant.  
  
Mauvais, mauvais.elle intervient, elle n'intervient pas.  
  
-Vous a t-on déjà dit que votre chemise était magnifique professeur ? Vous devriez la mettre plus souvent, on ferait moins attention à vos cheveux gras.  
  
Hou !!! Rogue n'allait certainement pas apprécier mais Krystal devait admettre que son frère avait un sacré courage.ou qu'il était tout simplement fou.  
  
-Moi au moins je fais un effort pour ne pas donner l'impression d'avoir une serpillière sur la tête. Depuis combien de temps vos cheveux n'ont pas vu un peigne ?  
  
Là c'était suffisant, si Krystal ne voulait pas être témoin d'une bataille sanglante elle avait intérêt à s'en mêler rapidement. Elle n'aurait pas aimer que son frère gonfle son professeur de potions comme un ballon (quoique). D'un autre côté, Rogue était capable de dix fois pire.  
  
-Comment allons nous acheter nos fournitures scolaires ? J'imagine que nous n'aurons pas l'occasion d'aller au chemin de Traverse.  
  
-Dumbledore a donné un double de votre liste à Mme weasley. Cela répond à votre question ?  
  
Le ton était toujours aussi froid mais Krystal avait réussi au moins une chose. Elle avait détourné l'attention. Elle jeta un coup d'?il à son frère et pensa que vu la couleur de son visage, il aurait pu se faire passer pour le septième fils des Weasley. Elle regarda ses pieds qui sur le moment lui parurent incroyablement passionnant.  
  
La voiture avait redémarré. Un hell's angel donna un coup à la vitre du professeur et partit le plus rapidement possible en faisant vrombir sa moto. Il leur fit un geste obscène juste avant de disparaître de l'angle de vue de la jeune fille, choquée par ce comportement. Elle commença à fouiller dans son sac quand Rogue recommença à parler.  
  
-Une semaine  
  
-Je vous demande pardon ? dit doucement Krystal sans comprendre de quoi parlait son professeur.  
  
-Il nous faudra une semaine pour atteindre Poudlard, répéta rogue.  
  
-Quoi ! s'étrangla Harry. Il ne faut pas une semaine pour traverser l'angleterre. A moins qu'en fait Poudlard ne se trouve en Finlande. Il y a huit heures de train entre Londres et l'école. On fait le reste du voyage à pied ?  
  
Oh non, ça n'allait pas recommencer  
  
-Nous n'y allons pas directement et de toutes façons je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous.  
  
Aïe, ça y était. Le ton venait de remonter de trois cran et se rapprochait dangereusement de « conduite que l'on va regretter dans pas longtemps ». Krystal soupira et leva les yeux au plafond (sale) de la voiture. D'un regard, elle fit comprendre à son frère qu'il fallait qu'il lui laisse conduire le dialogue. Elle avait toujours su amener les gens à dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre.sauf avec Dumbledore avec qui cela ne marchait pas aussi bien. De plus, elle voulait avoir des explications de son professeur avant qu'il ne décide de se taire complètement. Harry eu un petit rire et chuchota.  
  
-Ca c'est cocasse. Ma s?ur est calme, ma s?ur ! Le pire caractère de Poudlard est calme alors que moi je suis hors de moi. Faudra la refaire celle-là.  
  
Krystal haussa les épaules, ignorant la remarque et enchaîna :  
  
-Vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez professeur.  
  
La jeune fille vit une main se lever pour atterrir dans une masse de cheveux gras.  
  
-Très bien. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, tous les moyens de transports magiques sont impossibles à utiliser. Le réseau de cheminée est sous contrôle ennemi et vous n'êtes pas capables de transplaner. La voiture était donc le plus sûr de tous les moyens de transport. Aucun mangemort ne s'abaisserait à vérifier les transports moldus. Nous passerons par les petites routes et ferons quelques détours. Si nous prenons la route principale pour aller à Poudlard on s'expose aux risques que quelqu'un découvre le plan de Dumbledore pour vous ramener sains et saufs.  
  
-Et les portoloins ?  
  
-Les portoloins ??? Ah oui, les portoloins.et bien.la production a été arrêtée. Tous ceux qui restaient ont été réquisitionnés.  
  
-Réquisitionnés ? Tous ?Comment cela ? fit Krystal septique.  
  
-Le ministère compte les redistribuer. Un pour chaque maison de sorcier, tout du moins en Angleterre.Les familles ne devront les utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence.  
  
-Alors Fudge a finit par croire que Voldemort est de retour, s'exclama Harry. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !  
  
-Il le fallait bien ! Tout ceux qui utilisaient la poudre de cheminette se retrouvaient nez à nez avec des mangemorts ! Réfléchissez un peu. Quoique, cela ne doit pas vous arriver souvent. Cela demande trop d'efforts, se moqua Rogue.  
  
Krystal donna un violent coup de coude à son frère pour l'empêcher de répliquer. L'interrogatoire n'était pas finit et cette histoire de portoloins l'intriguait au plus haut point. Etait-ce vraiment normal ? Le professeur avait hésité avant de lui répondre. Avait-il peur qu'elle et son frère soient trop jeunes pour comprendre ou bien était-ce autre chose.  
  
-Et le magicobus ?  
  
Rogue éclata d'un rire gutturale. Les jumeaux se regardèrent incrédules.  
  
-Ne me dites pas que vous connaissez ça. Le Magicobus a été jugé trop dangereux pour continuer à rouler.Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort.Trop de plaintes, trop de scandales.Il faudrait me payer cher pour entrer dans ce désastre ambulant.  
  
-Et dire qu'on vous paye déjà pour être désagréable.  
  
Paniquant aux paroles de son frère, Krystal se mit à regarder fébrilement dans tous les sens en quête d'une idée. Quand celle ci germa et fit tilt dans son esprit, elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, et mis immédiatement cette idée en pratique. Elle se pencha rapidement vers l'avant du véhicule, sa tête arrivant au niveau de celle du professeur. Surpris, il leva les yeux de la route. Krystal bredouilla :  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas mettre la radio ? C'est tellement plus agréable un voyage en musique.  
  
Sans attendre l'accord, ou plutôt le désaccord, de son professeur, elle tendit la main vers le poste et l'alluma. La chanson qui passait sembla l'inspirer car elle sourit, et se tournant vers son professeur, lui dit que c'était l'une des meilleures chansons du moment (alors qu'il s'en fichait royalement).  
  
Rogue la regarda outré mais quand elle pointa la route du doigt en accompagnant son geste d'un petit mouvement de la tête, il regarda la route, furieux.  
  
Satisfaite, elle se réinstalla confortablement sur le siège arrière sous le regard admiratif de son frère. Marquer un point contre Rogue sans que celui ci ait pu faire quoi que ce soit relevait du miracle.  
  
-Ah ? Nickelback. Un excellent groupe moldu, » renseigna Krystal ce qui eu pour effet de rendre son frère hilare.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Midi était déjà passé depuis un certain temps quand ils s'arrêtèrent dans une station service.  
  
Rogue était content de cette pause. Il en avait assez de cette musique moldue que Krystal ne cessait de fredonner. Et ce Potter ! Saint Potter, Mister Potter, CE Potter ! Toujours à tout contester, à tout remettre en question.  
  
Merci Dumbledore.  
  
Merci pour cette mission empoisonnée. Ramener les Potter à Poudlard et interdiction de revenir avant une semaine. Dumbledore voulait que Rogue apprenne à les connaître. « Faites des choses amusantes » lui avait-il dit. Ben voyons. Rogue avait toujours était un joyeux luron.d'ailleurs c'est ce que disait tout le monde au collège (surtout les élèves), « Qu'il est joyeux ce professeur, c'est vraiment plaisant. »  
  
Le garçon, il le connaissait suffisamment pour le détester mais la fille.Depuis cinq ans déjà, les professeur Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore le tannait pour qu'il avoue la vérité à l'enfant. Jamais il n'avait voulu.Pourquoi il l'aurait fait ? Elle le détestait de toutes façons, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.  
  
Et cette histoire de portoloins ! Que n'avait-il pas inventé là ? Bien sûr qu'ils auraient pu utiliser un portoloin. Seulement, il ne devait pas revenir avant une semaine et hors de question d'expliquer aux Potter pourquoi ! le seul point sur lequel il n'avait pas mentit était sur le réseau de cheminées qui était effectivement contrôlée par Voldemort. De toutes façons, ils n'étaient pas certains que les jumeaux l'aient cru.bah après tout tant pis.c'est fait, c'est fait, on n'y reviendra pas  
  
XXX  
  
Harry venait juste de sortir de la queue. Il portait un plateau rempli de sandwichs et de boissons. Ils chercha des yeux où sa s?ur et le professeur s'était installés. Il les trouva un peu à l'écart de la foule près d'une fenêtre. Le visage de Krystal s'illumina quand elle le vit arriver. Apparemment, la discussion avec Rogue n'avait rien de follement joyeux. Harry s'approcha et s'assit à côté de sa s?ur. Il donna à chacun le sandwich voulu. Krystal trouva néanmoins à redire  
  
« Harry je t'avais dis sans mayonnaise Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça.  
  
-Pfouu, si tu n'es pas contente tu n'as qu'à retourner faire la queue. Mais laisse moi te prévenir, c'est de la folie là-bas. On m'a marcher dessus tellement de fois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir les pieds plats, plaisanta Harry.  
  
-Pauvre pitit chou aux pieds plats. Je me débrouillerais avec cette mayonnaise. Le problème c'est surtout que ça coule de tous les côtés. Je le sens bien, d'ici quelques minutes je serais décorée de l'ordre de la mayonnaise. Fantastique !  
  
Harry mordit un bon coup dans son sandwich (jambon-fromage si vous voulez tout savoir) et regarda autour de lui. Une semaine à supporter l'autre vampire. Et bien, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.  
  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand sa s?ur sauta brusquement sur ces deux pieds, lui embarquant les lunettes avec le bras par la même occasion. Elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées mais fut stoppée net par son frère.  
  
-Où tu vas ?  
  
-Ma parole il te faut un rapport en trois exemplaires à chaque fois que je fais un pas ? répondit Krystal avec humeur. Je vais aux toilettes pour nettoyer cette saleté de mayonnaise. Ca te va ?  
  
-Ah excuse.  
  
Krystal fit volte-face et partit, le laissant seul avec son pire cauchemar. Pendant une fraction de seconde leur regard se croisèrent mais comme chacun des deux ne pouvait supporter la vue de l'autre, les têtes se détournèrent rapidement. Harry remarqua que son professeur avait déjà engloutit son sandwich alors que lui avait à peine mordu dedans. Des fois qu'il ait peur qu'on le lui vole.Mais une chose frappa néanmoins Harry, pour un ancien mangemort, Rogue connaissait drôlement bien les moldus. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à prendre un café avec la machine à cafés, ce que Harry considérait comme un exploit sachant que M Weasley, lui, aurait certainement parlé à la machine pour qu'elle le serve. Rogue n'avait pas rencontré plus de difficultés en faisant le plein quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
Harry se mit à tapoter sur la table. Il avait encore du mal à faire confiance à son professeur de potions mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Un ancien mangemort. Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Un mangemort.mais Voldemort à dit que le traître mourrait. Qu'il mourrait.  
  
-M Potter, auriez-vous l'obligeance de cesser de me fixer comme si j'étais une bête de foire ?  
  
Harry ne s'était pas aperçu que de tout le temps qu'avait duré sa réflexion, il n'avait pas détaché son regard du professeur. Il secoua la tête pour s'obliger à penser à autre chose. Le professeur semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais que sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux (toujours aussi gras). Rogue ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir envie de dire quelque chose. Harry, espérant peut être que cela amènerait le professeur à avouer ce qui le dérangeait, décida de se lâcher et de parler en premier.  
  
-Au fait professeur.Merci pour ce matin.d'être venu je veux dire.  
  
Rogue observa Harry complètement abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, j'ai simplement exécuté l'ordre de Dumbledore. Rien de plus, parvint à articuler Rogue.  
  
-Par contre vous n'étiez pas obligé de défendre ma s?ur contre mon oncle. Alors.Je pense que je vous ai mal jugé et j'aimerais aussi m'excuser pour mon attitude de ce matin..J'étais un peu énervé.Après tout nous sommes du même côté, alors.  
  
-N'en dite pas plus Potter où je vais finir par croire que vous m'appréciez, coupa le professeur, mi-amusé, mi-reconnaissant.  
  
-Je n'irais quand même pas jusque là.  
  
Rogue allait répliquer quand une chose surgit devant eux. Le teint livide, les mains tremblantes, Krystal se tenait appuyée à la table. Harry, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, essaya de calmer sa s?ur. Celle ci le repoussa et se mit à bégayer.  
  
-Il faut partir ! Tout de suite ! Drago, je l'ai vu ! Il est là-bas près du kiosque à journaux.  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, elle désigna un garçon blond qui s'intéressait à une des revues en rayon. Harry ravala sa salive et regarda le garçon que montrait sa s?ur. Rogue en fit de même. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien Malfoy. Le garçon arracha une page du magazine qu'il lisait et la fourra dans sa poche comme si de rien était. Il se retourna. Instinctivement, Harry se pencha sous la table, le professeur regarda par la fenêtre et Krystal, toujours debout, s'arrangea pour que Malfoy ne puisse voir que son dos. S'il les voyait tout était perdu. Il fallait rejoindre la voiture au plus vite. Quand le fils est quelque part, le père ne doit certainement pas être trop loin.  
  
Trop tard.  
  
Malfoy les avait déjà repéré. Il se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas conquérant.  
  
-Les Potter ! Ici ! Quelle surprise !  
  
Harry était certain que si Drago parlait aussi fort, c'était uniquement pour attirer son mangemort de père. Il était toujours sous la table, bien décidé à ne pas bouger. D'en bas, il voyait le visage de sa s?ur passer du blanc au rouge et du rouge au vert. Un vrai feu de circulation. Rogue semblait passionné par la fenêtre (qui donnait sur le vide-ordure). Il cherchait une solution pour les tirer de là sans encombres mais à en juger par les traits crispés de son visage, il n'était pas près de trouver.  
  
Malfoy s'approchait de plus en plus.  
  
Krystal eut soudainement une inspiration. Elle sortit un carnet et un stylo de sa poche et s'exclama d'une voix forte qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa voix habituelle :  
  
-Bien Messieurs.Une limonade et un pain viennois.Ce sera tout ?  
  
Lorsque Drago arriva à sa hauteur, elle se retourna dans le sens inverse et commença à partir. Malfoy ne se laissa pas prendre et la rattrapa par le bras. Paniquée, elle prit la coupole remplie de sachets de moutarde et de ketchup et l'abattit sur la tête du jeune garçon. Le signal du départ venait d'être donné. Pendant que Drago crachait et poussait des jurons, la tête submergée de sauces, le trio prit la fuite. Harry, en passant devant Malfoy, lui assena un coup dans le dos pour l'empêcher de les poursuivre. Les yeux plein de moutarde, le garçon tomba à terre. Krystal s'arrêta un instant le temps de crier :  
  
-Au secours ! Ce type a voulu m'agresser, il a un couteau !!! »  
  
L'effet fut immédiat. Trois vigils se précipitèrent sur Drago pour l'encercler et des gens s'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens. Krystal aurait pu être fière d'elle, elle venait de provoquer le bazar le plus innommable pouvant exister. Krystal se précipita à la suite de son frère. Rogue était déjà arrivé à la voiture, il ouvrit la portière arrière et intima aux jumeaux de se dépêcher. Ces deux derniers ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, ils sautèrent dans la voiture et claquèrent violemment la portière. Rogue s'installa et la voiture partit en trombe. Ils eurent le temps d'apercevoir dans le rétroviseur, toutes les personnes présente à la cafétéria en sortir frénétiquement pour rejoindre leur véhicule.  
  
Harry poussa un soupir.  
  
XXX  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je dise ?  
  
-Rien du tout, tu t'es très bien débrouillée. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à la serveuse et encore moins au type armé.  
  
-Eh ! Je te signale que tu t'adresse à la maître es Mythos, la reine du bobard et à la déesse du gentil mensonge, plaisanta Krystal. Les idées les plus bizarres, c'est toujours moi qui les ai.  
  
-En attendant, il reste toujours le problème de.  
  
Harry scrutait le professeur avec dégoût. Krystal savait ce qu'il pensait et elle était tout à fait d'accord. Rogue avait dû bien s'amuser avec tout ça.  
  
-Ca veux dire quoi déjà double espion ? demanda Krystal, faussement curieuse.  
  
-Je crois que c'est quelqu'un qui livre des informations dans deux camps différents, renseigna Harry d'un ton plein de morgue.  
  
-Oh tu veux dire un sale type capable de jeter deux personnes dans la gueule du loup ?  
  
Les jumeaux attendirent la réaction de leur professeur. Krystal était tentée de donner un coup de pied dans le siège de Rogue mais ce n'était guère judicieux vu qu'il était au volant. Krystal se retint donc.  
  
-Potter, si vous êtes en train de parler de ce qui s'est passé dans cette station service, je n'y suis pour rien, répondit Rogue d'un ton neutre. Je dois vous ramener à Poudlard, pas à Voldemort.  
  
-En même temps c'était quand même curieux. Nous nous sommes arrêter dans une station, fit Krystal en détachant chaque syllabe, une station parmi des centaines. Justement celle où se trouvait Malfoy. Lui aussi il utilise la voiture pour ne pas se faire repérer ?  
  
-Vous vous fichez bien de nous j'ai l'impression professeur, lança Harry. C'est quoi la suite du programme ? Queudver nous attend au prochain arrêt ? Quand je pense à tous ce que j'ai.  
  
Harry s'interrompit. Il ouvrit la bouche et garda la pose. On aurait dit un poisson sortit de son bocal.  
  
-Vous m'avez fait confiance et je vous demande de continuer à en faire autant. Si Dumbledore m'a investi de cette mission c'est qu'il y avait une raison.  
  
-Et qui nous dit que c'est réellement à vous que cette mission a été confiée. C'est vrai ! Qui nous dit que vous n'avez pas devancé la vraie personne qui devait nous récupérer ! s'énerva Harry.  
  
Rogue fit une violente embardée sur le côté. Krystal poussa un cri pendant que Harry ouvrait des yeux ronds. La jeune fille se cramponna à son frère et l'adolescent se tenait fortement au siège devant lui. Rogue serpenta entre les autres véhicules dans un concert de klaxons, pour finalement s'arrêter sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Quand il eut coupé les moteurs, il se retourna et s'accouda au repose-tête de son fauteuil. Son visage était déformé par la colère. Il avait le poing serré et se mit à marteler le siège d'à côté. Les deux adolescents étaient complètement paralysés. Le professeur était-il devenu fou ? Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu dans un état pareil. Il ressemblait à un ogre dans les illustrations des contes pour enfants moldus.  
  
-Vous devriez pourtant savoir mieux que quiconque que ma tête est mise à prix. J'ai trahi Voldemort. Jamais Voldemort ne reprendrait un traître au sein de son rang. Qu'aurais-je donc à gagner en vous livrant à lui puisque je mourrais en même temps ? Alors, expliquez moi ! Où serait mon intérêt ?.Alors ? J'attends ! »  
  
Les jumeaux baissèrent la tête, rouge de honte. Apparemment, les explications leur avaient suffit. Krystal se recroquevilla sur elle même et Harry croisa les bras.  
  
Quelle semaine !!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Krystal était assise en tailleur sur le lit. Elle regardait son frère sortir de la salle de bain une serviette autour du corps et l'autre sur la tête. Il se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux et rejeta sa tête en arrière envoyant au passage quelques gouttes à sa s?ur. C'était la dernière nuit de leur longue semaine. Ils allaient passer la nuit dans un petit hôtel quelque part dans le Yorkshire. Demain, en début d'après-midi, ils arriveraient à Poudlard.  
  
Krystal sourit en voyant la coiffure mouillée de son frère. Celui-ci lui tira la langue et retourna dans la salle de bain. Une fois changé, il reparut.juste à temps pour se recevoir un coussin en pleine face. A partir de là une fantastique bataille d'oreillers débuta.  
  
Rogue déboula dans la chambre des jumeaux au moment où Harry avait abandonné son oreiller pour attaquer sa s?ur à coup de chatouilles. Les deux adolescents, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de leur professeur, étaient tombés par terre mais n'avaient pas arrêter pour autant leur bagarre. Krystal, qui riait aux éclats, essayait de reprendre le dessus sur son frère du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Agacé, Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge pour les faire lever la tête. Harry le remarqua enfin et sauta sur ses pieds, les cheveux plus désordonnés que jamais. Krystal se remit debout, un petit sourire en coin. Elle avait de nombreuses plumes collées à son T-shirt. Rogue se frotta les yeux et déclara :  
  
« Ne défaites pas vos valises. Demain nous partirons à l'aube alors soyez près.  
  
Sur ce, Rogue claqua violemment la porte. Un souffle d'air fouetta le visage des jumeaux sous l'effet de la porte. Krystal (qui était maintenant en train de chasser les plumes qu'elle avait sur elle), s'étira et dit nonchalamment :  
  
-Eh bé ! Il a été brutalisé par une porte quand il était gosse ? C'est pour ça qu'il les martyrise ?  
  
-Je crois plutôt qu'il n'a pas digéré le fait qu'on est été obligés de dormir dans la voiture tous les trois hier soir.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tous les hôtels étaient complets.  
  
-Sauf celui dans lequel le patron a voulu te brûler vive parce qu'il te prenait pour une sorcière.  
  
-Heu, je suis une sorcière Harry. De toutes façons ce type était un malade. Quand il a vu Rogue, il l'a prit pour « l'ange de la mort ». Tu te souviens ? Pas étonnant que son hôtel soit pratiquement vide. Et puis appeler Rogue, un ange, même celui de la mort, c'est un peu poussé.  
  
Rogue, resté derrière la porte, entendit la réplique et grogna. Il partit rejoindre sa chambre, juste voisine à celle des Potter. Les rideaux étaient tirés et ne laissaient pas passer la lumière créant une ambiance lugubre dans la pièce. Le professeur se jeta sur le lit en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Allongé sur le dos, il laissait son esprit vagabonder. Qu'avaient-ils fait de toute la semaine ? Rouler, rouler et ils avaient encore roulés pour changer. Depuis l'accident dans la station service, Harry et Krystal avaient parlé les trois quart du temps dans leur langage étrange. Ca ne le gênait pas.il n'avait rien à leur dire de toutes façons. Peu à peu ses paupières se fermèrent et il plongea dans un sommeil profond.  
  
Rogue se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit une son du crissement d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre. Le bruit était faible, mais après tant d'années passé à se méfier du moindre bruit, ses sens s'étaient considérablement aiguisés. Il vit alors quelqu'un avancer sur le balcon. Prudent, il prit sa baguette et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il se tenait prêt à bondir sur l'intrus au premier signe de danger. Il allait ouvrir la porte fenêtre pour sortir sur le balcon quand il reconnut la personne qui se tenait là.  
  
Krystal !  
  
Qu'est ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Il devait être très tard. Le ciel était bleu sombre et la lune était haute dans le ciel. Il la vit s'appuyer contre la balustrade et lever la tête. Après quelques minutes, une petite mélodie s'éleva dans l'air. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche quand il reconnut cette musique.  
  
Non, c'était impossible. Comment Krystal pouvait connaître cette chanson ? C'était SA chanson. Voilà bien des années qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu. En fait, depuis la mort de la personne qu'il considérait comme la plus importante à ses yeux.  
  
Une larme ruissela sur sa joue.  
  
Il s'adossa au mur de sa chambre et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il continua d'écouter la petite musique danser dans ses oreilles. Quand celle ci se tut, il ressentit comme un vide. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui et mit sa tête dans ses main. Il n'entendait plus un bruit, plus un son. Tout de même inquiet, il se redressa et regarda ce que faisait la jeune fille. Il la découvrit, endormie, la tête posée sur ses bras (eux mêmes appuyés sur la balustrade).  
  
Rogue sourit tristement. Il ouvrit sa porte fenêtre et sortit. Il sentit l'air frais de la nuit caresser son visage. Quelle agréable sensation ! Il regarda par la porte de la chambre des jumeaux restée ouverte. Harry dormait profondément, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Il décida de s'approcher de Krystal. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il la posa lentement et mit soigneusement une couverture sur elle. Il soupira et retourna dans sa chambre.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Voilà voilà, j'ai fini !!! Honnêtement ce chapitre (par rapport au sommaire que je me suis fait) je le considère comme le moins intéressant. Le prochain, je pense, sera plus agréable, déjà, on reverra plusieurs professeurs. Ron , Hermione et tous les autres reviendront de vacances et enfin, on saura qui est Marc !!!  
  
Review !!!!! SVP !!!!!!  
  
:3 )---------------- 


End file.
